problems in paradise
by Writing4fun118
Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella and Edward are living a good life when an enemy of the past comes to ruin their present..bad summary but this is original and cool! Last chapter up! Finally! R&R! Thanks! rated T just to be safe. I love reviews!
1. prolouge

Bella's POV -Prologue-

I was awakened in the middle of the night as Edward's weight was lifted off of my bed. I turned over to see his dark figure quietly slipping on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked groggily still half asleep.

"Oh don't worry Bella I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back soon" my angel sighed as he gently stroked my cheek and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Now go back to sleep love it's very late" I nodded my head lazily and rolled back over. I didn't have too much trouble falling asleep but I still worried about where he was going…and when he would be coming back.


	2. Edward where are you?

Bella's POV -Chapter One-

I woke up to the day light streaming through my bedroom window (but as I rose up in my bed I realized Edward wasn't next to me, as a matter of fact he wasn't there at all.)

I felt the hole again, the one that haunted me when he left for long periods of time. I knew that it was still there, him being back didn't make it disappear like I had hoped but now I could feel I starting at my throat and sinking, as I voiced my thoughts aloud "oh Edward, Where are you?"

I got out of bed after that. I couldn't think about it for too long, my heart just couldn't take it. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't actually lift my feet; it was more like a shuffling motion. In the kitchen I found a half empty box of stale cereal and some milk that was a little on the questionable side but I wasn't really in the mood to care. I had other things on my mind. After eating my disturbing breakfast I scrubbed the entire kitchen clean, I was still attempting to convince Charlie to decrease my grounding time for good behavior but I had a long way to go. After going up stairs and putting on my blue sweater that Edward likes so much I jumped into my car, twisted the key and drove all the way to the edge of town to that big white house that I one day hoped to call home.

I hopped out of the car and climbed the steps to the ring the door bell. It was only a matter of seconds before the door swung open and Carlisle was standing there staring at me. Behind him I say the other six vampires silently standing in the living room. Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal but I had that feeling, you know? When you walk into a room full of people and you immediately know that they were just taking about you.

"Come in Bella" Carlisle sighed, a grim look on his face "we have much to discuss"


	3. I don't understand

Bella's POV -Chapter Two-

Just as I was about to step inside the door Edward protested "No Carlisle, we need to talk about this on our own."

Carlisle nodded and Edward ushered me out without another word. He led me to my car and snatched my keys from my pocket. He opened my door and walked around to the driver's seat. I didn't take my eyes off of him the entire time and the way that he walked so slowly without any attempt to hurry worried me a lot…

We drove for a while in almost complete silence but he held my hand tightly and I knew that something was seriously wrong and the anticipation was killing me. We drove all the way back into town.

I sat there, looking at the love of my life and after a long unnecessary breath he spoke, "she's back". I didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about. She's back? Who's back? I was confused and apparently he could see it in my facial expressions because he gave me a look that clearly said 'how do you not know what I'm talking about?!?!?!' his face was incredulous. When he didn't continue, I voiced the question I had been contemplating. "Who's back?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Bella, Victoria is back. That's why I left last night. I smelled her and at least 12 other vampires with her. I don't know where they are yet, but once I find out…" he trailed off, a pained look in his eyes. It killed me just to look at him and see his pain.

He looked away from me and back towards the road…? Oh! I forgot that we were in the car...his velvety voice shook me out of my thoughts. "I can't dwell on what might happen… if they found…you…or my family.

I won't let it happen. I've got to find Victoria and her new coven and eliminate them!" he looked back at me, his eyes soft. I could see his love for me in them. "I have to find them. I couldn't live with my self if they hurt you." "And just how do you intend to protect me?" I asked, already knowing his answer...but not truely wanting to...


	4. This can't be happening

Author's note: I know that I promised this chapter yesterday but my editor got sick and I so I didn't get the edited version until today so again I'm SUPER sorry but here it is I hope you like it!  Besides I'll make it up to you guys with a double chapter day or something like that.

Edward's POV Chapter 3

As I looked into the big sad eyes of my beautiful Bella, I knew that I had to be straight forward with her about this.

"The Denali Coven is coming down and Carlisle's already made the arrangements" I said, searching her eyes for any sign of change.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Bella whispered

"We can't waste anytime Bella, we have to stop them while their still in range, the second they get out of Washington we're hopeless" I tried to explain, I wanted her to understand that this wasn't specifically a want for me.

"How long?" she asked "how long this time?"

"I'm not sure yet, Bella. We have to calculate tracking time and none of us are very good trackers, so it could be five days, five weeks, five months…five years…I just can't be sure." I could see the tears glistening in her eyes as they threatened to spill over. The sight of my Bella crying, because of me, was enough to make me want to cry even though I knew I couldn't.

"Then Maybe we should just plan on you not coming back" she cried trying to be brave.

"What are you saying Bella?" I asked

"I can't hurt like that again Edward, I just can't." She was crying now full out tears were streaming down her face. I looked away from her. I didn't want to dry sob but I knew that I wasn't far from it.

"If that's what you want Bella" I responded trying my hearted not to show my immense pain.

"That's not what I want Edward but you refuse to give me the only thing that I've ever really wanted."

"Even if I changed you right now you wouldn't be ready to go fight against Victoria when The Denali coven arrives."

"But Edward that isn't even the point, even if I didn't have to be ready you still wouldn't change me! You've never wanted to and your mind is incredibly hard to change! I'm tired of trying to change it! If you're going to leave than just leave I'm not going to direct you otherwise!" she yelled with such hurt in her voice but I knew that she was sincere. We were in the drive way now and she forced open the door and proceeded to climb out of the car. I caught her arm just before it was out of reach and pulled her back in.

"I'm sorry Bella" I try to apologize but her mind is long made up.

"Yea Edward me too"

I let go of her arm and I watch her wipe away the tears as she climbs her driveway to the front door. I'm a monster, I can feel it now more than ever and now she's crying in her room in front of her father and it's entirely my fault. I decided to check into Charlie's thoughts but it was just a very long line filled with cuss words and threats to kill me. I wish he could kill me. Maybe it would end this long chain of suffering for Bella and for me. If I could go back to the first time I left I would. I would change it in a heartbeat but I know I can't. I've made too many mistakes and I can't take any of it back. I drove back to my house and Alice met me on my way to the door and she didn't say a word she just hugged me. We stood there for a while and she kept mentally convincing me that it would be ok and that she was sorry that it had to be this way but unfortunately I couldn't get that image of Bella out of my head. Her crying, me sitting there without even attempting to comfort her, and now as Alice consoled me I couldn't concentrate on her thoughts. I was too caught up in my own. She finally spoke as I stared at her "the Denali coven has arrived, we're ready Edward."

Authors note: Edward Fans don't worry they will have their own point of views for a while but I love Edward and Bella together so you don't have to fret.

This isn't the end of Edward.

Next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow but it might have to wait until Thursday. Depends on if my Editor is feeling better tomorrow or not.


	5. Jacob, the help? or not?

Disclaimer: I know that I haven't put a disclaimer on the chapters before this one but that's only because it skipped my mind but I obviously don't own twilight and this is completely in honor of Stephenie Meyers work so you know yea…

Bella's POV Chapter 4

I think that I'm having Deja vu. It consists of me sitting in my room, crying my eyes out over Edward, yes; I've definitely been here before. This can't be happening again. I got up out of my fetal position and pulled myself down the stairs at a slow, safe pace. I'd pined for Edward before but I refuse to do it again. I'm the one that told him not to come back and so I can't sit around hoping that he will. I found my keys on the kitchen counter and I yelled over my shoulder "I'll be back dad I've got something that I need to do". Charlie was still mad over the whole thing but he didn't try to stop me as I climbed into my truck and drove up to the safest place for me right now. La Push.

I pulled up in front of Jacob Black's house and clambered out of my truck. I was afraid of what he might say. I mean, we hadn't spoken since the day that he told Charlie about the motorcycles. I knocked on his door with as little energy as I could put into it. I was emotionally drained from crying so much and I had very little energy to spare.

Jacob answered and he immediately knew that something was wrong. He started searching my face for any indication of what the problem was but I interrupted his thoughts. "Billy here?" he looked dumbfounded "No Bells he's not home"

I nodded in acceptance "what about Sam and everyone? Are they here?" I looked at him questioningly but he shook his head "No I'm here by myself Bella…but what's wrong?" I didn't answer his question but I decided to ask my own. "Can I come in?"

He nodded obediently, ushered me into the small living room and sat on the couch. "Bella you need to tell me what's wrong" Jacob just couldn't let it go so I started to explain. "Ok, it's about Edward. And I know that you hate him and that he's the reason that we can't be friends anymore but we're over now…over again…and he's not coming back this time, but that's only because that's what I told him to do because I didn't want to hurt like I hurt before. So now I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do with myself to make me stop thinking about him and how stupid he's been all this time so I came here. I had patch things up with you Jacob because you're important too and I really need a friend right now" I finished with a few tears rolling down my face. Jacob pulled me into a tight hug against his warm body and he just nodded against the top of my head to let me know that he understood. I relaxed myself into his arms as the hug became more comfortable.

I moved back just a little after the long hug and that's when Jacob lowered his head and met my lips with his.

a/n: I was going to end it here but that would have been MEAN!!!!! HAHA

I didn't fight back as his kissed me; I actually proceeded to deepen the kiss but only slightly. I felt his warm lips on mine. So new, so different than Edwards and I knew that what I was doing was wrong. I pulled back on the verge of more tears and brought my hand up to cover my lips where his had just been. I couldn't hold it in anymore so proceeded to cry right then and there. "What was that Jake? You knew that I wasn't prepared for that." I blubbered shakily still trying to grasp the real extremity of what I had just done. "Bells you kissed back and you know it" he tried to defend himself. Why the hell would he try to defend himself now? Of all the times this is the worst time for him to try to defend himself' Jake don't try to make it seem like you didn't take advantage of the situation. You know you did" I couldn't look at him, even after I responded. I just waited for what he had to say "But I love you Bella. I. Love. You. And I don't know how to make that anymore clear but you just can't seem to love me back. I saw the opportunity and I took it. And yes I feel bad about it now but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

That's when I finally looked into those dark brown eyes of his and retorted "Yes Jacob, you're right, I don't love you like that. You know that I'm sorry I don't and I've even tried to but I just can't. You are my best friend and I love you for that, but I can't love you for anything more than that and the chances of that changing are just not that good to be absolutely truthful, I have to go now. I can't be here anymore. The Vampires are gone so I hope that you're happy but you'll have to celebrate without me this time."

I walked out of that house without Jake moving from the couch. He didn't attempt to stop me when I drove away but I couldn't blame him. I needed someone to be there for me and listen to my problems, no I take that back. I needed my best friend to be there for me and listen to my problems but instead he just tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. I was so angry, not only with Jacob but with myself, and mostly Victoria. If it wasn't for Victoria Edward wouldn't have had to leave. But if I could have come to terms with the fact that he had to go then maybe he would be coming back. But not I royally screwed that up to. I needed to talk to my mom but she was to far away and this really wasn't an over the phone conversation. I had no reason to worry though. I would see her in two weeks at Graduation.

Authors note: the next one should be up tomorrow if my editor took the weekend to do chapter 5. I hope she did but anyways I hope you liked this one and its only going to get better!

Behind the scenes: ha-ha I'm a dork for doing this but I wanted to let you all know that I had several ways of ending the story that I was considering but I finally chose one so I know exactly where I'm going with this so hopefully the next few chapters won't be so vague but who knows. Ha-ha


	6. Where are you now?

Edwards POV chapter 5

By the time the Denali coven arrived we were all ready to go. We had no idea how long this would take so the excursion was hard to plan for. Not that we actually had a place to put anything while we were running but eventually we'd need supplies. We agreed just to buy things as we went along but we'd eventually need showers and I didn't know how we were going to pull that off. I knew that Bella was angry when I had to break my promise but she can't stay angry forever. Not that I want her to sit around and pine. I wrote her a letter and I left her a key. Being as mad as she was the night before I didn't think that it would be soon but maybe she would want to come back if we didn't come home soon. It might also bring back painful memories by being in my house but that was a risk that I had to be willing to take.

As I taped the note in its envelope to the door and slid the key under the mat I turned around to meet Tanya's knowing stare. "You really do love her don't you?" I sighed "yea, she means…everything to me. But she doesn't want me anymore, she can't deal with us going to get Victoria, she can't deal with me gone so she told me not to come back because it just caused her pain." I looked down at my shoes and I tried to pretend that they were incredibly interesting just so that we could possibly change the subject or just stop talking at all but I had no such luck.

"Why are you going on this huge excursion if she means that much to you? She was asking the question that I had been trying to thoroughly answer all night long. "Well because if she is safe then it makes everything that I do worthwhile, I need to take down Victoria before I can ever be comfortable just being in my own town again. Victoria will be easier to track now that she's in such a big group. They aren't far off anyways. I can smell them, that's how incredibly close they are" Tanya nodded and followed me down the porch as we gave each other the knowing looks and everyone's minds were screaming 'ready set run'

We ran for nearly 80 hours straight, taking sharp turns and sudden stops, but it was like we all knew what the others were thinking and therefore we could cover a lot more ground. It was nearly 5 days before we even got close enough to see them. Their quick but I refuse to give up. They will die and I'll make sure of it.

Another day went by quickly and we all stopped running to hunt, we also needed a change of clothes and Rosalie wouldn't stop complaining about her hair and how it needed to be properly moisturized or something retarded like that.

I missed Bella terribly and I just couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't feeling the same way.

Bella's POV

The next week went incredibly fast. Mostly I talked to myself, and breezed through school without letting anything remind me of him. It wasn't easy but that's what it took to get me through. I skipped lunch everyday because I knew that if I could just avoid going into that lunch room for another week and a half then I'd never have to enter though those doors again. Biology was hard for me too. You know sitting at the table all by myself sitting lonely. That empty table in a way represented my life. Man is that depressing.

I had to call Renee and ask her when she was coming out here. We decided that she'd come out Wednesday evening and be with me for a little while before Graduation on Saturday. I told her that I missed her and that I wanted her here as soon as possible. She said that if I wanted Phil to come out too then they needed to come into town on Wednesday, and I did want Phil to come.

After I talked to her I ate almost an entire tub of Chocolate ice cream, I'll admit I might be filling my time with eating, a little more than I probably should but if I eat an entire tub of ice cream and no one sees me I'm pretty sure the calories don't count.


	7. Where is home? and where's the closure?

Authors note: I couldn't wait any longer for someone to agree to write this battle scene so you guys will have to read it as it is….I'm not blaming anyone but I'm just telling you. It's going to be a little disappointing and I don't particularly like this scene but it's TOTALLY necessary so bear with me this time and I promise better work in the chapters to come.

Edward's POV Chapter 6

It has been four days since we'd last seen them and we have been gone for almost two weeks. We were running considerably slower and it gave me too much time to think about Bella. The only interesting thing that happened was yesterday when Emmett was too busy fantasizing over Rosalie to watch were he was going and he ran straight into a tree. I found it very entertaining at the time. It was a lot more humorous because the tree literally fell over.

I sat upon a large rock as everyone rested that afternoon, I quietly closed my eyes just because I felt like it and that's when I heard it. It was a stale, malicious voice that was silently going over a plan in her head and that's when I jumped up and realized that we were not alone in this clearing.

Just then one of the vicious vampires from Victoria's coven leaped out of nearby tree and jumped directly on Jasper. Alice and Emmett were on it in a split second and he was dead before a normal human could have functioned. We all stood there looking at each other waiting for what was about to follow the attack when a long vicious growl came from six more vampires one of which had bright red hair and eyes as black as night. Victoria wore a smirk that seemed to symbolize a victory of a fight net yet fought.

"Its really getting tiring trying to shake you guys off, therefore we must kill you off." She spoke with almost too much confidence. She made a signal to the rest of the coven and like a semi-circle they surrounded us. At least they were a semi circle until the other six showed up. We were all waiting. Frozen in time. Waiting for someone to move, to start, or attack. Anything would have been better than just standing there. And then it came, a vampire lunged towards me and I tore threw him before he it the ground, instantly whipping out my lighter to take care of the body.

After that all Hell broke loose. There was one on me two on Carlisle, Tanya, and Esme. Three on Emmett and Jasper. Three on the three remaining members of The Denali Coven, and one girl on Alice. Victoria was closing in on Rosalie.

I tore through mine and took out another of the ones that were after the Denali girls. Emmett couldn't seem to get over to Rosalie as Victoria closed in on her so I knew that was where I had to be. Besides I wanted Victoria to myself anyways. Rosalie was holding out pretty well considering Victoria's high experience level. Victoria swiped her claw across Rosalie's left arm, temporarily stunning her. Rosalie retaliated quickly by throwing her claws into Vitoria's face. While she was distracted, I jumped in and joined Rosalie in the clawing. Together we brought Victoria down quickly with only a little struggle. There wasn't much damage in the end, not on our side anyways. I came out with a small cut on my chest and Rose only had a cut lip and shoulder. Carlisle, Esme, and Tanya began to burn the corpses. It was a proud day for our coven finally seeing that terrible red headed nuisance brought down. I was joyous to but only one thing swam through my mind: I was going home!

Bella's POV

The Wednesday night my mom flew in from Jacksonville we chatted the entire night. But them my mom had to go and ask the one question I had dreaded and wished to avoid.

"So how's Edward doing?" I sighed. "Well I wouldn't know that because he decided to leave again." I avoided her gaze as I looked down at my hands. I bowed my head a little, allowing my hair to shield my face while I picked at my finger nails; it hid the pain that pulsed through my body at the sound of his name. "You miss him, don't you?" "Well yea" "and you love him just as much as you did before he left then, right?" "Well of course I do, no matter what he does I'm never going to love him any less." I met her eyes as she lifted my chin. "And that my Bella is true love" I nodded. "It wasn't his fault he has family….obligations. But I still yelled and screamed at him because I was being selfish and I only wanted him to myself, I just didn't want to hurt like I did last year! I couldn't hurt like that again!" She hugged me as I cried. The tears left marks on her shirt but she wasn't nearly as concerned with it as I was. "What is going to make you feel better Bells?" I didn't take me long to figure that out. "I'm going to go for a drive mom, I'll be right back." "Well where are you going?" "I have to go search for my closure" "alright, good luck sweetheart." "Thanks mom" I walked out of the house with only an overcoat over my pajamas. I got into the car quickly for multiple reasons. First because it was raining and two I had had to move fast, before I completely changed my mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where is Bella going? Can you guess? Comment me on what you think and if you're right I'll tell you. It's not that hard I'm sure you can manage to figure it out.


	8. closure at last

I was driving, I could see the road that I was supposed to turn on, and I turned on it. I was like a robot, obediently following the path that I had traveled so many times. I got out of my car slowly not taking my eyes off the sight in front of me. I looked at the house that I had once hoped to call my future home and it stood there, staring back. I sprinted to the front door and paused in from of it. Something was different, something had changed. Instead of being warm and welcoming it had become cold and I was fighting the urge to turn back.

The only thing that kept me there was the envelope attached to a red rose hanging from the door knob. I reached for it and picked it up with shaking hands. I held it in my hand and carefully opened the small seal and pulled out a piece of paper that had Edwards's impeccable handwriting on it.

It read:

My Dearest Isabella,

I don't really know when you'll read this but I still love you. I always will. It doesn't matter if you read this 2 days or 20 years after I leave. I'm still going to love you and miss you more each and every day. You mean the world to me and without you my existence has no meaning.

I'm sorry my angel

My love forever

Edward Cullen

A tear made its way down my cheek at the sincerity of his words. I could almost see his lips mouthing the words written on the paper. I smiled and read the back of the note

P.S. The key is under the mat if you want to go in.

I squatted down and looked under the faded red welcome mat and sure enough a small silver key lay in a pile of dust and dirt. I picked it up and dusted it off before placing it in the keyhole. It turned easily to the left and I twisted the handle and pushed open the door. The first place that I want was upstairs into the room of the love of my life.

As I entered Edward's room I was hit with a strong whiff of his scent and it brought me to my knees. I crawled over to the couch and I lay there inhaling that wonderful fragrance and I gently fell asleep. I had become so accustomed to the smell next to me as I slept that it was nearly impossible not to get drowsy. I hadn't slept very well the last couple of weeks without him and now smelling that indescribable scent made me defenseless against the sleep that washed over me.

I woke up with a start. I nearly fell off the couch. The clock on Edward's stereo said 4:38 A.M. and I jumped up and ran down the stairs faster than I ever had before. The door was opened ajar and I quickly closed it on the way out after turning off a few lights that I had turned on the guide me up the stairs. It had stopped raining and I took one last good look at the Cullen's house over my shoulder as I got into my truck and drove away.

A.N. Sorry guys no Edward in this chapter which ultimately makes it shorter but I'm probably going to update tomorrow or the next day. Graduation grows nearer and so does Edward. Will he make it there in time? Find out next time on Problems in Paradise.


	9. Graduation Part 1

Two chapters in One night! wow am I good! haha just kidding but this is a super important chapter and I hope you all like it because I worked really hard on it:)

Bella's POV

I was thinking about Jacob. Although I shouldn't - I had lost the right to- my thoughts always stayed to him. Being primped and pampered by my mother all morning left me much time to sort through my troubled thoughts. I loved Jake, but not like I loved Edward. As this went on for what seemed like forever I realized what my mind was trying to clue me into. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. Jacob answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" I heard before I even said a word. "Yea, Jake, it's me." "You alright?" He sounded groggy, as though he'd been sleeping. "Yea I'm fine; I just needed to ask you a favor." "Sure Bells, whatcha need?" I sighed deeply "I want you to come to my graduation Jake; I know we're fighting now but I'd feel awful if my best friend wasn't there when I graduate High School." I waited quietly for his response. He was breathing deeply, loud enough for me to hear it and finally he replied "Bells, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I gave a sigh of relief and I gave him the information about the graduation.

-later-

Three hours later I was sitting at Forks High School. In my cap and gown we were waiting for everyone to arrive so all the graduates could walk out in front of everyone. We finally got the ok signal from our principal and we all walked out of the main building and into the courtyard where all the white lawn chairs had been set out in front of the principal's podium.

I was a little nervous for some reason. It was probably just because I had pictured this as the evening that I would join the Cullen family and I knew that that was out of the question. I had imagined this moment with Edward and Alice sitting on either side of me. With Edward holding my hand and Alice humming some random tune that she heard on the radio but there I sat by myself. Alone with a bunch of kids that I didn't know and didn't particularly care about. The principal came out to address the guests and the class of 2007.

I looked back to see Jake about six rows behind me. He had a big smile plastered on his face and it made me feel better just to see him here and enjoying himself. My mom and Phil were on the other side of the courtyard and I waved to them as well. It took me a moment to find Charlie but then as I looked farther back I saw him sitting by himself looking incredibly proud. I caught him shooting a death glare at Phil but it only lasted a second. I smiled at myself. I didn't feel so alone anymore I had four people there that really cared for me and I cared for each and every one of them. That's what life is really about isn't it? The principal finally concluded his speech and I knew it was time to announce Valedictorian and hear that speech so I relaxed in my chair and decided to just sit back and take the bore I was about to endure.

The principal spoke into the microphone loudly "Now we are going to hear from our Valedictorian for 2007 Mr. Edward Cullen!" Both of my hands flew up to cover my mouth as I tried to refrain from screaming. Not only was he not here to change me or comfort me but I had to listen to them call out his name and talk about why he wasn't here. 'This is Awful' I thought as I looked around to see if people were staring at me and they were. Of course they were for the last year the deal was if you saw Bella you saw Edward so I had the entire senior class staring my way as I tried to control my racing heart. Looks of confusion covered the faces that stared me down now and I sunk lower in my chair. How was I going to explain the absence? Oh yea well Edward and his vampire family went to go fight off some evil vampires for my benefit so he couldn't be here today. That would go over well I'm sure. But concocting an alibi was unnecessary because a velvety voice came over the loud speaker "Hello faculty, parents, loved ones, and the class of 2007." Edward's voice boomed through the microphone.


	10. Graduation part 2

"_Hello Faculty members, parents, loved ones, and the class of 2007."_

Edward's crooked smile melted my heart and a tear cascaded down my cheek at the sheer sight of him. "My name is Edward Cullen and I am extremely honored to be your Valedictorian. This has been a long four years and most of us are glad it's over. However there are a select few of us that know we're going to miss it here. I am one of those people. Some of the best experiences of my life have happened in this place and I know I speak for quite a few of you when I say that you grew and expanded and became better people here. No body can ever take that away from you, that is something that you can carry with you forever.

To tell you a little bit about myself my parents died a when I was young and when I was up for adoption my chances of finding a home were considerably slim since I was the oldest kid at the agency. That, however didn't stop Carlisle and Esme Cullen from adopting me and giving me the best home imaginable. I don't know what I would do without my family because there is nothing that compares to the feeling I get when I make them proud of me. Kind of like right now.

There is one more piece of my life that is simply irreplaceable in my heart. Bella Swan has been my girlfriend for over a year and a half and I love her more than I love the sun, I love her smile, her blush, her heart, and her humor. I love her compassion, her down to earth personality, I worship the ground upon which she walks, and most of all the way I love the way she talks about me in her sleep… Whoa, I probably shouldn't have said that… Well anyways… Basically what I mean is that I love everything about her. I've made a lot of mistakes with her but I only have her best interest at heart. We had just had a fight before I'd left and she probably didn't know that I was going to show up today. She's literally my heart and my soul, so I'm here and I only have one request.

Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?"

After that I heard six gasps, One from myself, One from Charlie, One from my mother, One from Phil, One from Jake, and One from Mike Newton. Everyone else had long expected it. It was completely quite for a second but with tears streaming down my face I stood up in front of 500 people and slowly made my way down the aisle that divided the guests and up the stairs leading to the podium. I stood there in front of Edward. He was staring down at me with my favorite crooked grin on his face and I stood there staring up at him, trying to ensure that I wasn't dreaming. Edward nudged forward, "So Bella? What do say? Will you stay with me for Eternity?" That's all it took. I threw my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him passionately as all the students and guests clapped excluding my mom, who had fainted and now had Charlie and Phil desperately trying to revive her. The only other person that wasn't clapping was of course Jacob Black, who had silently slipped out to refrain from morphing and killing everybody. However, I was oblivious to all of this because I was lost in the eyes and arms of Edward Cullen, my own personal miracle. I smiled up at my… Fiancé.

"Your Back" I smiled without moving even the slightest inch out of his arms.

"I told you I'd come back" He smiled my favorite crooked smile back at me.


	11. I want a wedding night Edward!

Disclaimer: its not mine never has been never will and I'll just have to accept that.

Author's note: wow guys thanks so much for the hits and the reviews! Especially to KauZ for rocking! Ha-ha well in the last chapter I finally made it to 2000 hits and that's really special for me and I wanted to thank you guys for reading my stories and commenting on them and liking them because I work really hard on them and its always great to be appreciated for that. I continue to love my editor and I wanted to tell all of you that we have a new joined account. I'll still write my own stories on this account but we have lists and funny things like that on the joined one and the links to that and to my editor's account are on my profile and I highly recommend checking those out! Thanks guys you're all awesome! so now here's chapter 10!

Jake's POV

I didn't know where I was going. That filthy bloodsucker, how could he come back now? Right as Bella and I had started to heal our friendship. He would change her no questions asked and then we'd be separated forever as the worst of enemies. I started to shake just thinking about it. I knew I was about to morph so I took off. Out of the graduation and ran across the parking lot to put my shoes in my car before I ran into the forest.

Bella's POV

Edward took my hand and led me down the stairs back to my seat. I ended up sitting on his lap as I'd only saved one seat. He nonchalantly slid something into the hand and when I turned my gaze down I saw the most beautiful three caret Topaz ring. It was white gold with tiny topaz pieces on either side of the large topaz jewel in the middle. I turned back to Edward stunned.

"Edward this must have cost you a fortune!" I stammered. He smiled his crooked smile.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? No, Edward, I love it! It's beautiful, thank you so much!" I kissed his cold lips, placing my left hand on his cheek with the sparkling ring to dazzle the people around us.

"I love you" He whispered it in my ear as we waited to be called up to get our diplomas.

One by one we were called up and after the long drawn out graduation we all threw our caps up and everyone basically dispersed.

Renee ran up as soon as a path to me was cleared. She hugged me so tight that it hurt and she grabbed my French manicured hand to look at the huge ring. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it and she nodded her head in the utmost approval. Phil and Charlie came up to hug me too. Esme Cullen was another person that came to hug me.

"You did it Bella, Congratulations and welcome to the family."

"Thank you so much" I managed to say through my tears. I had missed her so much and now she was here congratulating me on my engagement to her 'son'. I tried to conceal my tears.

"Hello, I'm Renee, Bella's mother. It's so nice to finally meet you." Renée was using her formal voice and it made me smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet more of Bella's family" Esme answered flawlessly. "This is my husband Carlisle and I'm Esme Cullen." Renee nodded to Carlisle and turned back to Esme. After a moment of silence I jumped in.

"Well, I'd love to have you all over for dinner in celebration." I looked over at Charlie "Would that be alright dad?" Charlie had his eyes glued to Renee but he nodded slowly and I quickly turned back to face everyone else. "Great. Does 7:30 work for everyone?" Everyone nodded in unison and I nodded back. Renee jumped in again

"So Bella, I'm guessing you're going with Edward?" I nodded

"Yea mom. If that's alright, I mean." She nodded.

"Yea, that's fine. I'll just go back to the hotel, maybe take a nap, get changed, and pack for our plane tomorrow." I nodded sadly.

"Well I'll see you at Char-Dad's house at 7:30, ok?" she nodded again and she left with Phil. I hugged Charlie and he left quickly after.

I was riding in the car with Edward. He was holding my left hand playing with the ring that now rested upon my finger.

"So" he spoke, "I was thinking a fall wedding and changing you next winter. The bears are hibernating so they're less fun to hunt but easier to catch." I looked at him mortified.

"NO!" I screeched. "I refuse to accept that! I want to be changed _before_ we elope!" He looked confused.

"Who said anything about Eloping!?!?!

"_I_ said we were eloping. The only people that I need at my wedding are you and your family. Besides, I want to be changed before that!" He shook his head.

"No Bella, we had a deal!" I shook my head back at him.

"There was no deal. You proposed the ideas and I shot it down. There was no agreement!" he looked at me questioningly.

"Bella, why are you fighting this?" I felt my cheeks go red

"It's because I want a wedding night! If we get marr3eid before you change me than I'll have to have a fake wedding night later. I want my wedding night on the night of the day in which I get married!" My cheeks were nearly purple now but Edward just smiled.


	12. The aftermath part 1

I'M BACK!!!

Yay! Ok well this is only the first part of this because this is the only edited part but this is better than not giving you guys anything after all of this time so I decided to put this up at 2:30 in the morning after I got home from my 6 hour flight so I hope you guys really appreciate this and I apologize in advance for any errors because I am SO TIRED right now! Lol well I love you guys! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything details of Twilight (because if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here on this computer right now.)

We arrived at the Cullen's house shortly after and Edward could tell that I was embarrassed by my sex orientated rant.

"Well here we go" Edward said while helping me out of the car and into his arms. We walked up to the house and were met in the living room by the rest of the family. They were spread out among the three couches. Edward and I shared a seat. I sat in his lap that's when Carlisle addressed me.

"Well Bella, congratulations! Not only on graduating but on the engagement as well. Now, there's only one question that immediately concerns you and Edward and that is deciding when we are going to change you.

I stiffened; this was the first time we'd spoke about this subject like it was _actually _going to happen. I felt Edward tense beside me also. He wasn't quite as excited about this as I was, if you hadn't noticed.

"I'm sure you and Edward have talked about it." He was right "So, I just wanted to know if you'd come to a decision?" I looked at Edward and the fear in his eyes was great as he waited for what I might say. I sighed.

"Edward isn't going to like this but I actually was hoping that we could do it about 48 hours from now..." I stared around the room looking for any sign of change in anyone's expressions. Slowly, Alice smiled and Edward tightened his grip around my waist to an almost uncomfortable degree. Alice got up from her position on Jasper's lap and walked over to the couch upon which I was sitting.

"Oh, give it a rest Edward!" She removed his hand from my waist with ease. A growl rose in his throat. Alice just sighed impatiently." You can't protect her from this anymore. She's made her decision." She squeezed my hands as she helped me up off of Edward's lap. Carlisle also rose to Speak.

"Then it's settled. Two days from now you will be a part of this family." He smiled and Esme interjected.

"Not that you weren't already a part of the family but what Carlisle was trying to say is that we're going to make it official." She smiled too and I smiled back at both of them.

Once in the car again, heading towards my house Edward spoke.

"I was expecting you to say you wanted to be changed tonight, why 48 hours? I looked at him with hesitation.

"Because if I'm going to give away my soul then I at least wan to say goodbye to my parents…and Jacob." He flinched several times as I said this.

"You can't go over there Bella, it's not safe. You can't go alone and I can't go with you." I frowned.

"If you want me to marry you and run away with you and your family then at least let me say goodbye to the only real friend I had when I was all by myself." My eyes were wet as I continued. "Believe me Edward; you don't want to fight me on this one because you have no chance of winning. I chose you and your life but let me say goodbye to my old one first." He considered what I said and nodded.

"Just know that if you get hurt, I'll never recover." I smiled and kissed his temple as we pulled into my driveway next to the police cruiser. The rest of the Cullens had been following close behind us, all crammed into Emmett's Jeep. As I unbuckled my seat belt Edward stopped me from reaching for the door handle.

"Now exactly what is it that you are intending on making my family and I choke down?" I shrugged.

"I don't know what would be easiest for you guys to cough out?" He pondered this thought for a moment before answering

"The less solidity the better" I nodded

"Soup it is" I smiled and got out of the car. My mother arrived about 15 minutes after I did and I made broth stew with small vegetables. I also decided to make fish on the side for the others (Its not like we didn't have like 30 pounds of fish just sitting there in the refrigerator.) I was sure we could make up a believable lie about them being vegetarians if it came up.

The dinner went well. There was some friendly discussion among the entire table and even Charlie and Phil managed to keep things civil. After a few hours of this my mom left along with the Cullens. I had also promised my mother that I would meet her at the airport the next morning… to say goodbye.


	13. aftermath part 2

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I've just been really busy and I know that this chapter is short but its because I have some really big tear wrenching chapters coming up and I have to channel all my energy into those right now. but I hope you enjoy this little filler chapter and I'll have the good ones up really really soon! Thanks Luv all of ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack.

The dinner went particularly well in my opinion and I quickly washed the dishes after everyone was gone because Edward and I had a lot to discuss. I popped my head around the corner into the living room to say a quick goodnight to Charlie before rushing upstairs but as I reached the second step I heard my name.

"Bella" It was Charlie "Could you come talk to me for a minute?" I walked back to the living room a little defeated.

"Yea dad, sure what's up?" I was trying to act patient but I was still a little anxious.

"I think that we need to discuss this whole engagement thing. I mean there's a lot to be done before then. I think that we should figure some of it out like right now." I nodded but then I spoke up.

"Dad to tell you the truth my head is Spinning right now." I put my hands on either side of my face to stress my point. "I have no idea what's going on anymore and I can't think about anything serious until I can stop being completely overwhelmed for like 5 seconds. I really appreciate you being concerned about my wedding. It really means a lot to me but I think that I need to talk to Edward about what he wants to do before anything else happens. Ok dad?"

"Yes Bells that's fine. Now you can go to bed and in the morning we'll invite Edward over and we'll talk about what needs to be done." I nodded and he motioned to me that it was ok to go now.

I got into my room to find Edward on my bed as usual and I walked over the bed. He didn't move when he saw the look on my face. I just lay on top of him and rested my head on his cold icy chest. He was stroking my back and he knew why I was upset so he didn't need to say anything. After about 15 minutes of complete silence he spoke.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella I promise." I nodded against his chest and wiped away a tear from my eye.

"It's just that he's so excited about us getting married…which is weird but he approves none the less. The only thing that he doesn't know is that he won't be there. No one will."

"Bella I told you that if you wanted a full out real wedding then you could have one. You'd just have to be changed afterward." I shook my head furiously.

"No that's not what I want. I want a wedding night and I want Alice to be my maid of Honor and I just want to elope, with you. I'll get over the whole Charlie and Renee thing really but right now I just want to forget about it. I'm going to go take my human moment I'll be back in a few." I walked out of the room and into the bathroom where I took a long soothing shower and I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth before returning to my room 25 minutes later. "Sorry I took so long." He shrugged

"That's ok. I mean I'm just swimming in time now aren't I?" he smirked. We got under the covers and he put his shoes under the bed. He tried to put a blanket between his arm and my torso but I shook my head and removed the blanket.

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to the cold." We both smiled and he kissed me softly before I fell into a nice dream filled sleep full of wedding dresses and red roses.


	14. My first Goodbyes

This is short too but its an emotional chapter and I hope you like it. If you do...Tell me so! Thanks guys you're all great!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING:)

Edward left early that morning before Charlie got up. I woke up when he kissed my cheek with his frozen lips and I groggily reminded him that I was going to see Jacob after I finished talking to Renee and that I probably wouldn't be back until the next morning but he insisted on waiting for me in my room so that he could confirm that I made it home alright. I just nodded and rolled back over to sleep just a little while longer.

I got dressed quickly because my alarm clock failed to wake me up also and I was afraid my mom would leave without saying bye to me so I got into my truck and drove to the airport. I ran all the way to check in and there they were. Phil was carrying everything but mom's purse and when Renee saw me she ran over to give me a big hug.

"We were afraid that you weren't going to make it Sweetheart." I smiled

"So you guys have to go now?" My voice was small because I didn't want the answer.

"Yea Bells is we don't go now then we might not get through security on time." My smile turned into a frown.

"Well then I guess you have to go." My voice cracked on the last few words and I almost broke out into tears. My mom hugged me really tight and I refused to let go.

"Oh Bells don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon. I promise." I nodded. (That's what she thought!)

"Well I'm glad I got a proper goodbye." She nodded on my shoulder

"Yea me too Bells, me too." She thought she knew what I meant…but she didn't. She didn't at all. She began to pull away but I pulled her back tight against me.

"Please mom, just wait one more second. Please Mom, Please" I was shaking and I was trying to remember everything about her, her smile, her scent, her breathing pattern, her posture. I was trying to absorb every bit of information about her that I could because I'd never get the chance again.

"Isabella what has gotten into you?" I shook my head with a sniff from my stuffy nose. "Bella you have Edward now. It's ok to miss me but he's going to always be there for you. Just like Phil is here for me. You're going to be fine Honey I promise!" Her words had a double meaning and she didn't even know it. She pulled out of my grip and kissed my forehead before telling me that she loved me and picking up her bags and walking out of my life.

I called Charlie from the Road and told him that I was really sorry but I'd have to reschedule our wedding planning because Jacob needed me to come down and help him with something. He didn't seem too upset but I told him I'd be back later that night and that I'd call him when I was sure when. He agreed and I hung up.


	15. The Second Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is probably my favorite chapter to write. I really love the vibe that I get from it and I hope you do too. I cry every single time I read it and I've proofread it about 25 times but I'm just dramatic like that so that could have something to do with it. I also want to tell you that you can see pictures of Bella's engagement ring and Jake's gift on my profile now so enjoy!

thanks SO much!

Elizabeth

Bella P.O.V. 

I lowered my head to have a quiet little cry on the side of the road before driving down to La Push for my second round of painful goodbyes

I drove up to Jake's house for the last time...ever, I got out and I rang the doorbell. Sam answered and he quickly blocked the door like he was hiding something from me.  
"What are you doing here?" He acted like it came as a big surprise.  
"I'm here to see Jake, Sam is he here?" I didn't have time for a routine round of questions I just needed to see Jacob.  
"Yea Bella he's here but he ran around a lot last night, said he had to clear his head which usually means that you did something mean." I sighed  
"Sam, Please, please just let me see him." he shook his head  
"He's asleep Bella, he wore himself out." I sighed again  
"Can I just go in there and wait for him to wake up?" Sam considered this for a moment before nodding his head and letting me through. Embry, Quil and Paul were sitting on the couch watching T.V. and they looked up as I passed by on my way to Jakes closed door. Everything would have been fine if Embry hadn't opened his big mouth.  
"You kids better behave yourself in there" The rest of the boys laughed and I stopped to shoot him an irritated smirk  
"I'm getting married to Edward so you can pretty much count on that." I shot them a flash of my gigantic diamond ring and they all fell silent." I pushed open the door and there was Jake, he looked huge on his small mattress in his small microscopic bedroom. I silently closed the door and sat between the wall and the mattress. There wasn't much space but it worked. I noticed quickly that he was only in his boxers but that didn't bother me much. Especially when I heard Jacob snoring quietly, it was peaceful, and I could tell that he was dreaming about something that made him smile occasionally. I smiled when he smiled. I realized then that this was the last time I'd watch him sleep and as I thought about this I began to softly cry. I covered my mouth with my hand trying desperately not to wake him. But when I realized how heavy a sleeper he was I gently touched his burning russet skin. I ran my fingers through his hair as the tears dried on my cheeks. I must have sat there listening to Jacob breathe for hours before he finally stirred under my touch.

I was startled at first because I could feel my cheeks, swollen with tears and my eyes red with irritation and I didn't want to scare Jake, especially while he's still half asleep. He was moving slowly, he didn't realize I was there. I didn't know what he was going to say or do but I didn't have long to ponder that thought because Jake stretched out taking up nearly the entire room and I had to duck to avoid his long outstretched arm.

He opened his eyes slowly and when he realized that it was me he jumped into the air and desperately tried to cover himself. I laughed a little through my runny nose

"It's alright Jake, don't worry about it" He still scrambled for the blanket next to his bed. He looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Before I could answer realization came over his face and he nodded his head slightly. "You came to say good bye, before you go and be one of them." He took my left hand to look at my ring "Congratulations by the way. Congratulations on graduating, getting engaged and for this big expensive ring." Tears were coming down my cheeks as I took back my hand.

"Jake, it's not about that. I didn't come here for any congratulations or to rub it in your face or anything like that. In fact-" I took off my engagement ring and unlatched my necklace placing my ring on the chain and tucking it under my shirt.

"You can't marry him Bells, please." he pleaded with me but it only made me cry harder.

"Jacob I love you but its not the same, I can't pass this up, this is an opportunity that I will never get again. I love him." He looked away from me but I placed my hand upon his cheek to turn his attention back to me. "Jake, you will always, always, always have a place in my heart but if you really love me and want me to be happy then you'll let me go.

"But Bella I knew you first. I loved you first but I don't mean anything to you and I just don't understand why." I shook my head fiercely.

"Don't say that Jake. Don't you dare tell me what you mean to me. If you only knew how much I cared about you then you'd consider getting a restraining order but it's not the same feeling that I have towards Edward. I love you like someone that there for you and you're just in awe at how great they are to you. I mean you're my best friend. Although my feelings for Edward are the marriage kind and I can't and won't change that. There's nothing you or I can do about that" He got off of his bed then, without a word and went to a small dresser in his equally small closet.

"Listen Bella, I won't lie to you. I did have those fantasies about you and I being a couple, even a few about marrying you, but its pretty obvious that that won't happen so I need you to have something." As he spoke he unclasped my necklace with Edward's ring on it and put a different ring on the chain and he placed my engagement ring back on my ring finger. My hand immediately went to my neck where Jacob replaced the necklace. As I held Jacob's ring I recognized it on the spot. I'd seen Jake wear it before and everyone from had matching ones. It was silver with wolves engraved around the entire length of the band with "Jacob Black" engraved on the inside in Black. I looked up at Jake confused.

"I need you to make me a promise Bella. If you insist on wearing the bloodsuckers ring on your finger then I need you to wear mine right next to your heart because I'll always love you but I need you to not forget about me when you get married and do all of your blood sucker things. Promise me Bella." I was really touched and I felt really bad but I nodded.

"Yes Jacob I promise. I will never forget you." I hugged him then and held his ring tight in my hand as I did.

Jakes P.O.V.

I led her out to her car and gently kissed her cheek before hugging her one last time and watching as she drove out of my life forever.

Bella P.O.V.

I stared into the rearview mirror as Jake's large figure shrunk into the distance. I played out a new scenario in my head. A scenario where I slowed down my car and turned around. A scenario where I chose Jake. A scenario where I didn't' have to leave or hide and for a moment I took my foot off the accelerator but then the most beautiful image came into my head. Edward. The man I was marrying. As I thought this I caught a glimpse of my engagement ring on the steering wheel and I quickly punched the accelerator again just before my car came to a complete stop.


	16. One last night

haha I knew I could get it out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...never have...never will (

I got home around 10 at night and as I came in Charlie was watching TV. So I stopped to kiss him on the top of the head and wish him a goodnight. This was the last goodnight I'd ever wish him.

"Wow what was that for?" Charlie was confused, probably because I'd never kissed him on the top of the head before. I shook my head

"Oh nothing" I smiled and shrugged. I then went up stairs and turned on the light to find my beautiful God that is Edward Cullen lying across my bed. Normally I would have jumped but I knew he'd be waiting for me, especially tonight.

"Hey" I said more tensely then I had intended it. I walked over to my dresser and instead of taking my pajamas into the bathroom I bit my lip and slowly slipped my shirt over my torso and up over my head. Then there I was almost half naked in my bedroom in front of my boyfriend…I mean fiancé.

"What are you doing?" Edward was all of a sudden behind me.

"Well I just figured that now that we're getting married you should get Pajama changing viewing privileges." He nodded eagerly.

"I fully agree" He smiled and I slipped on an oversized T-shirt.

"Remember when I asked you weather my blood was more tempting then my body?" he nodded again. "How about now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Body by a landslide! Thank you photographic memory" my mouth shot open but I quickly smiled and jumped into his arms. He carried me over to my bed and set me down gently. He was hovering over me and I kissed his perfect lips before they retreated down my jaw until he found my neck. His breath was cold but his kisses warmed my heart.

"This is the last night here." He nodded and raised his eyes to look at mine.

"Don't think about it that way though." He smiled "This is only the beginning." He rolled over to lie next to me.

"But this is the last night I'll ever fall asleep in your arms." I pouted but he smirked.

"Believe me Bella, after this whole changing thing is over we're going to have activities to partake in that are way more enjoyable then sleeping." I shot him a semi seductive look

"Oh really?" I rolled over to hover above him, hoping to steal another kiss but instead the necklace around my neck that held Jake's ring dangled down directly in front of Edward's face. Being the Vampire that he is he grabbed it before I could even blink.

"Bella what is this?" Edward's eyes were fearful

"Its nothing Edward really." I put the necklace back under my shirt and looked away from him.

"You took his pack ring?" His eyes were skeptical.

"I didn't just take it, he gave it to me." He sighed

"You can't do this Bella. You can't hold onto things from this life its only going to make the transition harder"

"Edward, _my_ friend gave _me_ a gift. He made me promise not to forget him and I'm going to honor that promise." Edward shook his head.

"Bella, if you're having a hard time with this transition then maybe you shouldn't be changed tomorrow. If you are still unsure then this isn't the time. You need to be really really sure because believe me you can't take it back." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to want to take it back Edward! I'm not going to change my mind. I want you and only you forever and I can say that a million times but it's not going to mean anything until you believe it! So believe it" Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and stared straight into my eyes.

"I do Bella, truly I do" I smiled

"Well then just listen when I tell you that I'm going to love you for eternity and that's final." I lay down on my pillow to hopefully avoid further fighting on the eve of my transformation and it worked because Edward put his arm around me and laid down himself. I proceeded to bury my head into his chest and enjoy the last night of sleeping peacefully and dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.


	17. Is that what you think?

This chapter is purely fluff leading up to the big climactic chapter...The change! thats the next Chapter that I'll be putting up and I just realized that I haven't put up a chapter in like 5 days! which is my absolute limit of days going without updating so I decided to put this up to quench your thirst for just a little while longer while I consintrate on making the next chapter AMAZING. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have. Never will.

I woke up around dawn to find that I was the only one in my bed. I looked around frantically for a moment before I saw Edward, the love of my life, sitting just outside my window. He was perched gracefully on the sill and he was waiting patiently for the sun to rise.

I got out of bed and slowly walked to the window. I opened it carefully and kneeled behind Edward with my arms around his chest and my lips just below his ear.

"You should go back to bed" He didn't even look up at me. I moved the hair off of his cheek and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I can't sleep, so you might as well tell me what's wrong." He sighed.

"I just feel like we're doing this all wrong." I shook my head

"Edward, it's not wrong! The only time that I'm ever truly happy is when I'm with you and in order for me to be with you then I need to be like you. I know that you don't want me to be a vampire but-" He cut me off.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want you to be with me for eternity? I want to be with you every second of every day for as long as I exist! I just don't want you to resent me. I don't want you to regret taking such a huge leap. I don't think my heart could take it if you were changed and I started to be genuinely happy but you weren't happy at all. I don't want to change you and then have you change your mind. It would just hurt too much." There were tears in my eyes as he continued "I am so glad that you're going to be my wife, and I'm so happy that we're going to be together and never have to leave each other's sight ever again. I just feel terrible about this whole situation because in all of this time that you're been telling me that you wanted to be with me forever, I can't remember a single time that I ever said it back. Ever since you came up with this plan all I've done is yelled. We've never discussed it. We've never talked about it rationally. All we've done is fought about it. I've been stubborn and now the time is finally here and we should be celebrating on the night before you're transformed but instead we fought because that's what I do. I start getting stubborn and then we fight." Tears were cascading down my cheeks at Edward's bold confession.

"Edward I love you so much and I know that we've bickered about all of this but it's only made me love you more." He turned to look into my eyes and I took his face in my hands. "I promise you Edward. I'm never going to love anyone like I love you. We are going to get married and spend a million life times just enjoying each others company." Edward wiped away the remaining tears on my cheeks and smiled

"You really are the girl of my day dreams" I smiled too

"I better be" I laughed and then I kissed him. I mean really kissed him and he let me.

We watched the sunrise that morning, together on my window sill with his hand around my waist and my hand on his chest holding him close to me.


	18. THE CHANGE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did. But I don't.

Ok so this is the big transformation scene! I know that you've all been waiting for it! I've been waiting for it too. lol But I'm pretty happy with this and I'd really like to know if you agree with me.

Day 1- Bella's POV

I never did return to sleep that night, mostly because I was too excited to stay still. Charlie left early that morning for work and I told him that I loved him and he said it back.

Edward instructed me to pack a small bag of things that I couldn't live without to take to his house so I took the photo album that I got for my 18th birthday and the sweater that I'd worn yesterday, the sweater that I had last hugged my mother and Jake with.

Edward looked at me with confusion when I came down the stairs with the small purse that held both items.

"Is that really all you're taking?" I smiled

"Yea, the only other thing I need is you." He caressed my cheek lovingly and smiled

"I was hoping you'd say that." I locked the door on the way out of the house and Edward opened the driver's seat of my car.

"I thought I was riding with you" I said pouting

"Well we have to get rid of your truck to make your death believable. If you leave it here then your father will know that you went away with me and he'll bring the entire squad to my house. Then they'll find you upstairs transforming into something that they can't explain, and then I'll have to explain it to them and then-" I cut him off

"Ok I get it; I'll drive my own car."

20 minutes of eating Edward's car exhaust later we were in front of the big mansion that I now got to call home. Edward immediately opened my door before I even got the keys out of the ignition and I took his hand as we walked up to meet Carlisle on the front steps and he led us both inside.

"Big day huh Bella?" Carlisle seemed excited almost and it made me smile.

"Yepp, but I'm ready. I've never been surer about anything." Carlisle smiled at my dedication towards Edward.

"Well the transformation will take place in Edwards's room so should we go up there?" I nodded nervously; my hand was shaking in Edwards.

"Oh I almost forgot, may I have the keys to your truck?" I gave him a confused look. "Well we'll have to crash it to prove your death." I nodded and handed him my keys. He threw them to Emmett.

"Rosalie I need you to rig the car to explode and Emmett I need you to crash it into a tree for me. Thank you." They both nodded and headed out the front door towards my beautiful truck that I'd never drive again. I looked up at Edward nervously only to see my favorite crooked smile grace his face. We climbed the stairs and entered Edward's room but instead of his couch laying in the middle of the room it had been replaced with a large king-sized bed.

"I picked out the sheets!" Alice yelled from behind us. "Nice fabrics, very high thread count." I smiled in thanks before I was ushered into the room by Edward and Carlisle.

"Carlisle do you think that I could have just one more minute alone with Bella before we start?" Edward looked hopeful and Carlisle nodded

"Of course Edward, take as long as you need." Carlisle back peddled out of the room and shut the door as he exited. The second the door hit the jam Edward was kissing me. He was smiling and I was giggling and he pushed me back onto the bed and he hovered over me.

"I can't believe that you're doing this for me." I smiled

"Edward I would do anything for you!" He smiled too.

"You're 100 positive that this is what you want and that this is the path that you choose." I nodded

"Nothings going to make me change my mind. I swear!" He helped me to my feet and I straightened up my hair.

"Carlisle you can come in now" Edward only had to say it in a calm low voice and Carlisle still came through the door right on schedule.

"Well Bella if you just lay down on the bed then I think you'll be comfortable throughout this process." I nodded and lay down as I had been instructed.

"Well Bella, we're going to bite your neck, your wrist and right above your heart because the more venom you have in your blood the quicker the transformation will be." I nodded in understanding and looked to my left where Edward sat. He smiled in encouragement and I looked back to Carlisle. "Ok, well when I bite you I need you to try to not tense up because I need to penetrate the vein without your muscles getting in the way. I nodded again. Edward held my hands as Carlisle leaned my head to the left and came closer and closer to my neck. I tried to stay calm and I tried to relax but it wasn't easy. My breathing became heavier as he came closer and at the last possible second Edward spoke up.

"Carlisle, Wait!" I looked up at him surprised.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I made her a deal I can't just not-" Edward cut him off.

"I want to bite her." This really threw me for a loop. "She's my fiancé and the love of my life. If she wants to be changed then I'm going to be the one to change her!" I tried to smile without crying but I could barely manage it. Carlisle nodded and left the room.

"Call me if you need anything." We both nodded. I finally spoke with tears in my eyes

"Thank you, Edward." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"You're welcome." I moved the hair off of my neck and stared at his golden eyes urging him to continue. He came close to my neck and I was completely relaxed. I felt his lips on my skin before I felt the sharp excruciating pain of his razor sharp teeth.

I was in shock for a moment before the actual pain sunk in. I felt Edward take my other wrist and bite that too. Last but definitely not least I felt him puncture the vein closest to my heart. I tried to hold in my screams of agony long enough to tell Edward one final thing.

"I…I love you…so…much." That's when I erupted into screams of pain as the fire spread throughout my entire body. I raised my hand up to my neck and felt the blood running down my neck and down my arm. I looked down to see that my light blue tank top was now stained red with my own blood. I tried to catch my breath between screams but I couldn't manage to get enough air. I flailed around aimlessly looking for Edward and when he was finally out of the shock that had come with what he'd just done he took me into his arms and sat behind me so that I could lean against him. I let out one final blood curdling scream before I threw my head back and let the dark consume me.

Day 2-Alice's POV

Bella had screamed all yesterday and last night in fits. Everyone besides Edward was downstairs on the couches just waiting in anticipation for the next rounds of terrible screams. I mean none of us could blame her, we knew how painful becoming a vampire was but we all just felt really bad for Edward. All of the blood in the room had turned his eyes black with thirst but when I offered to watch Bella while he went hunting he just told me that he wasn't going to hunt until he was hunting with Bella.

I just nodded and left him alone because Bella had woken up from another blackout and started kicking and screaming. Edward restrained her again and hummed their lullaby for the hundredth time. We could hear him talking to her all the time about the wedding and about where he wanted them to live and he always talked about how special she was to him but Bella only laid limp, unconscious in his arms.

Day 3-Edward's POV

After almost three days stuck in my bedroom with Bella I really wished that I could cry. She was in so much pain and her screams pierced through my heart. Her skin was really washed out now; completely white and the heat from her body were nearly all gone. The freckles and impurities of her face had vanished and her hair was becoming more and more shiny and sure she looked beautiful but was this really Bella? What had I done? And with that thought her eyes opened and she sat straight up. I was anticipating more screams but instead she said in a seductive voice…Edward.


	19. Whats happening to me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have. Never will.

Ch. 18

Bella POV

OMG!!! I'M A VAMPIRE!!!

I lay there motionless for a moment, taking in my surroundings. I could hear Alice dancing across the floor downstairs and I could hear Edward scoffing to himself. Probably about me and I could hear someone banging on something in the garage…Rosalie no doubt. But the second I realized that I was actually conscious I sprung up faster than I could have ever dreamed possible. I smiled as I saw Edward sitting next to the bed.

"Edward" he looked at me anxious to hear more.

"Bella." He seemed almost speechless and when I glance into the mirror right behind him I realized why. I was beautiful! My hair had grown silky and straight and my cheekbones were more prominent and my jaw line was more defined. Almost all of my freckles had disappeared and as I looked down at myself I noticed something else that was different. I had curves, real curves, my hips were curvy but muscular and you could actually tell that I had breasts.

I was still wearing my tank top from before but my hair didn't look frazzled at all and as I looked down at the scar on my upper chest I noticed that it was already almost completely faded.

"It will go away soon I promise" I looked back at Edward and he was smiling the biggest smile that I'd ever seen him wear.

"I hope its there forever." That's what I thought but as I touched it all of the pain that I had felt came rushing back to me in one giant whirlwind of agony and I fell back onto my back once again. Edward was automatically on his feet.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I nodded confusedly

"Yea, I just…I don't even know…" and at that moment Alice came barreling into the room.

"BELLA!!" I jumped up immediately and met her in a hug that was so tight that it would have hurt a normal human.

"Alice, its amazing isn't it?" We were practically jumping around like school girls, although I found the situation incredibly worthy of giddy school girl jumping.

"You're Gorgeous, Bella!" I smiled a huge ecstatic smile and I couldn't wipe it off of my face. Carlisle and Esme came in then followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"You look well Bella" Carlisle was smiling as was Esme. I loved this entire family and now I could be with them for as long as the world turned and I just couldn't shake that joyous feeling.

Emmett came up to me and patted me on the back.

"Wow, it's finally official! I thought that Edward would chicken out." He smirked and Edward hit him in the shoulder. Rosalie approached me cautiously and I smiled beckoning her to come closer. She smiled back and came to sit beside me on my bed.

"I don't want to fight anymore Bella." She touched my hand comfortingly as she spoke. Then I don't know what came over me but all of the hate that I had towards her all came rushing into my head, all of the times that she'd glared at me and all that times that I'd been jealous about her being intended for Edward and all of the nasty remarks that she'd voiced about me. I remembered all of them at the exact same time and I felt so angry. I gripped my head to ease the pain and Rosalie looked terrified.

"Oh no! I broke her already!" Seconds later my head placed me back in my present mind set and everyone looked at me worriedly. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, is everything ok?" I nodded again.

"I think that it might just be all of the heightened senses. They are just a little overwhelming at first. I was lying of course. I had no idea what was wrong with me and I hoped that it would pass because it wasn't a good feeling at all.

"Well I think that we should leave Edward and Bella alone now." Carlisle stated it while leading Esme out of the room. Emmett winked and Rosalie sighed. Alice bounced out along with the rest of the family and then it was just me and Edward, all alone.

He came over and touched my cheek and that's when I realized something. He wasn't cold and he didn't feel like stone. I touched his arms and his chest and it only felt muscular but it was like touching a human.

"That's incredible" I smiled to myself.

"You're incredible" He kissed my lips and his tongue actually brushed against my bottom lip. I smiled as we actually French kissed without being afraid or using boundaries. We walked over to our bed without separating and finally did what we'd waited to do for far too long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well if you guys are confused then I'll tell you that you were just introduced to Bella's gift and I didn't really explain it at all so I want you guys to guess what it is and if you get it right then I'll mail you an explanation! Thanks for reading.

-Elizabeth


	20. What's going on?

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

Later that evening Edward decided to take me hunting for the first time and to tell you the truth I was starving! We went out into a remote place in the woods under the cover of nightfall and then we stopped.

"Ok, Bella, the most important thing about hunting is that you have to let the beast within you take over. That's the only way that you're really going to be able to get your meal." I nodded but I was nervous. I had never even been fishing before! How was I going to attack and kill a helpless little animal? Just then I smelt something, something that smelled really good. Edward could apparently smell it too but he nodded for me to take this one.

I turned around and started to run, not quite as fast as Edward and Emmett can but it was a lot faster than I've ever gone before. I raced with it for a moment or two before I tackled it to the ground and sunk my now sharp teeth into its neck. All of the warm sweet liquid ran over my tongue and down my throat and when it stopped flowing I was guessing that I was done. I buried the now deceased deer and walked back to where I had started. Edward wasn't there like I was suspecting he'd be but then I heard the roar of a bear and realized where he was. I wasn't really that hungry now. I mean I did just take in a lot of blood. How much did I need?

Edward returned shortly covered in blood and looked at me questioningly.

"Done already?" I nodded.

"I think that I'm good." He smirked.

"What did you catch?"

"Deer" He nodded in approval.  
"That's pretty good for your first catch." I smiled. Coming from Edward, the vampire for nearly 100 years, any compliment counted. "You ready to head back?" I nodded. He took my hand and we started to run back to the car. It was like flying, like nothing could touch us. I was just there with Edward and that gave me a sense of comfort that I could never find anywhere else.

Back at the house Edward and I raced upstairs to see who would get the first shower and of course he beat me into our bathroom.

"You know" He spoke in a voice that was supposed to be seductive. "You could just join me…" I smirked

"That's alright, I'll pass" he sighed.

"You sure? Cause the offer is always good." I smirked

"Just hurry up and take your shower."

"Suit yourself" I sat down with my back against the door and listened to him hum in the shower. I knew that he was probably just doing that to annoy me but it was still cute.

Just then Jasper came in and lowered his voice.

"Bella could I talk to you for a second elsewhere?" I nodded and got up brushing off the back of my jeans and then following Jasper out the door, down the stairs and out of the house. We were at least 5 miles into the woods before we finally stopped.

"What is going on with you?" I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"Bella, I read emotion and when you were talking to Edward right after your change you were completely happy one minute and completely in pain the next. Then that it disappeared just as quickly as it came. I also noticed that when you and Rosalie were talking you were completely relieved that she wanted to reconcile but then you got so angry but only for a split second. That's not normal Bella. That doesn't happen to the rest of us and it never has. I think that you need to talk to Carlisle about this because you don't know what it is or what its doing." I sighed too.

"I just didn't want to scare Edward, I was just hoping that I would get used to it and it would stop but I'm just afraid of the next time that it's going to happen." Jasper put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Carlisle will know what to do." I nodded.

"But is Edward hearing you tell me about all of this?" I didn't want him to hear any version of this story unless it was from me.

"No, I'm blocking my mind from him." I smirked

"You know he hates that, right?" He laughed.

"Why do you think we all do it? Half the fun is making Edward mad! When we block our minds he automatically thinks that something's wrong but usually we really only do it to mess with him." I laughed too as we walked back towards the house to await Carlisle's diagnosis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for your guy's guesses and most of you are really close but none of you have really been exactly right. Keep the guesses coming and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-Elizabeth


	21. Thats Awful!

Jasper and I climbed the steps onto the porch and Edward immediately showed up.

"Are you ok? You scared me, I came out of the shower and you weren't here."

"I'm sorry, yea, yea everything's…fine. I just have to go talk to Carlisle for a little while but I'll come and find you when I'm done ok?" his face formed a small frown.

"You don't want me to come with you?" My face dropped and I took his face in my hands.

"You know that I would love for you to be able to come with me, but I don't think that it would be the best idea. I don't know what he's going to tell me and I don't want to freak you out. But Edward I promise, I'm going to be fine. Ok?" He looked completely confused but nodded and I let him go as I continued to walk into the house with Jasper.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door and he called for me to come in. I opened the door slowly and I saw Carlisle, sitting at his desk, looking very professional in the clothes that he'd worn to work that day.  
"Hello Bella, What can I do for you?" I sat down at the chair sitting in front of his desk and began my long confusing story.

"Well you see, I think that something's wrong. I have these sudden feelings that come on really strong and when they come I remember moments when I feel that way." Carlisle looked more confused then I'd ever seen him. "Like for example after my change I was talking to Edward, we were discussing my scars and how they'd go away soon and I was totally happy to be done with all of that pain but then I touched the scar and I remembered all of the pain from the last few days and I could actually feel it. It was like feeling a memory."

"Is that the only time it happened?" Carlisle was now in doctor mode and was taking notes on everything that I was saying. I shook my head and looked down.

"No, I also had it when I was talking to Rosalie. She told me that she wanted to reconcile. She said that she didn't want to fight anymore and that made me really happy because I've always wanted to make peace with her and I finally had. So that's why it was weird when she touched my hand and I just felt all of this anger. I was so angry and its not because I was mad at that moment because I wasn't. It was like remembering how mad she used to make me and I experienced it all over again. Those are the only two times that it's ever happened but I'm afraid of when it's going to hit me again. Jasper is really worried because he feels it all too. He knows that something's wrong and I just want to know what it is…Carlisle can you help me?" Carlisle stopped taking notes and looked at me very seriously.

"Bella, all of the stuff that you're describing to me, I've seen it before. I've only seen it once but it includes all of the things that you're describing now. The person that had all of these symptoms found that she could relive memories. She could find a way to trigger the memory and then she felt as if she was there. She could see what she had seen, and she could feel what she had felt at that exactly time and place. Bella I don't think that you have anything wrong with you…I just think that you've discovered your gift." I looked back up at him.

"You mean to tell me that these terribly painful episodes are actually what make me special? Alice sees the future, Edward read minds, and I just relive traumatic experiences? That's awful!" Carlisle let out a muffled chuckle.

"Bella, you can relive good memories too. You just have to learn how to filter through the memories to find the one that you're looking for." This all sounded crazy but I believed him.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"I can't really be sure Bella. I think that you might just have to figure it out for yourself." I groaned.

"Fine, alright I'll see what I can do." I got up to leave but Carlisle motioned for me to sit back down.

"Now Bella, You're a wanted person. You're dad still believes that you are alive because they didn't find your actual body. He came here, while you were having your transformation but we all said that we hadn't seen you and Edward pretended to be really upset and that forced him to go upstairs to mourn over your death but he really just came up to make sure you kept quite while your dad was visiting. But anyway, you and Edward are going to have to leave for Alaska soon so if you want to get married here then you need to do it quick." I nodded.

"Alice and I will go tomorrow and find dresses." Carlisle smiled and nodded back.

"Ok Bella just let me know if you relive any more memories."

"Ok, Talk to you later Carlisle." He waved and I exited the room to run right into Edward.

"You relive memories?!?!?" I smiled; of course he'd be listening in. That was my Edward.

"Yea and the whole thing kind of sucks." He smiled too.

"Well its better than not having anything at all like Emmett or Rosalie." That's when I heard Rosalie from the other room

"I HEARD THAT!" I giggled.

"Now you know that we have to get married soon. Are you ready for that?" I nodded

"Of course! That's the number one thing on my "to do" list." He smiled again

"When should we have it?" I pondered that for about a split second.

"Two weeks isn't long enough is it?" He smirked

"I was actually thinking in about 5 days myself." I smiled really big.

"Ok, we'll have it on Friday!" I hugged him and then broke it in sudden thought.

"Oh my god! 5 days? I have to go shopping!" Edward was shocked

"Did you seriously just say that?" I didn't even answer his question. I just took off down the hall in a desperate search for Alice.

-The next day-

"No Alice! I told you! I'm not going to go down the aisle in a plaid dress! I don't care how retro it is!" I was so stressed out that I could barely think! Yesterday it sounded so great to get married in less then a week but it is so stressful! Now I can't find a dress and Alice is suggesting the weirdest things lately and I think I might explode!

"Well Bella I mean I could just take you to the shop where you're going to buy you're dress. I saw it this morning."

"And you didn't tell me, why?" She shrugged

"It's kind of funny to watch you freak out." I glared at her.

"Fine take me there." She drug me out of the store that we were in and took me into the store right next door. There she took me to the back and there was a dress that was simple and white with a red strip down the back and the top was a corset. It was beautiful! And I bought it the second that I saw it.

A.N.: The next chapter is going to be their wedding so I hope you enjoyed this and tune in next time!

-Elizabeth


	22. I'm not sure what could top that

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! But here it is!

I stood there, looking down the Aisle at my family. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were in stunning red dresses and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were in strapping black tuxes. Then there was Edward. He looked extravagant in his designer Tux that he picked out all by himself. He was perfect. His hair was slicked back and I could tell that he was really nervous by the way he fidgeted.

I started to walk down the aisle as the music played. I couldn't stop smiling and I was really hoping that I wouldn't trip. Even though I grew out of that in the change, right now I felt like the old Bella. I half expected to break out in a crimson blush to match the bridesmaid's dresses.

I made it all the way up three of the four stairs before I didn't take a big enough step and started to fall. I hadn't fallen since before my transformation but instead of falling I was again in the arms of Edward. He helped me to my feet and whispered in my ear.

"That's my Bella." I would have blushed had I been human but instead I just smiled and fixed my dress as I handed Alice my bouquet and took Edward's hands.

I completely couldn't take my eyes off of him and I couldn't stop smiling the entire time while the priest was talking. His words all slurred together as Edward and I got lost in each others golden eyes. Finally it was time for us both to speak.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband, to have and to hold till death do you part." I smiled even wider. Little did the priest know… Death wasn't really in the cards for us.

"I do" Edward gave a crooked smile and my legs felt like Jell-O, Alice had to pull me back into an upright position because I was clearly beginning to slump down with my legs abrupt numbness.

"And do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife? To have and to hold till death do you part?" I held my breath. I don't know why but it just seemed right with the situation.

"She knows I do." I bit back a smile as I tried to be serious.

"Well then by the power invested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." We didn't wait a good solid second before his lips were on mine and we were smiling and we were both visibly shaking with nerves. He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and carry me down the aisle with everyone else following closely behind.

We got into a very unnecessary Limo and drove back to the Cullen house to change and finish loading all of our stuff into the Volvo. We were leaving Forks and Washington all together. We were going to Alaska and no one knew when we'd be back.

We arrived at the Cullen house and Edward still refused to let me walk myself and once the Limo left he picked me up and ran full speed into the house and up the stairs where I landed softly on our bed.

Edward continued to pack and carry everything out to the car, still in his Tux and I didn't lift a finger. I stayed on the bed in my wedding dress, playing with my fabulous wedding ring and trying to decide if I wanted to have 4 names like everyone else or just the normal three. I tried them out in my head. 'Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen or Isabella Marie Cullen'. Yes, three names were plenty for me.

Edward finally finished and came to sit on the bed with me while he took off his shoes and socks as he began changing.

"I'm going to miss this bed." He looked at me as I spoke and I made an imaginary sheet angel on our soon to be left behind bed.

"Yea, me too but we'll have another bed, a better bed, promise." I sighed and nodded as I rolled over to sit next to him. I helped him take off his tie and I started to unbutton his shirt but then I felt a burst of electricity as I remembered our day in the meadow. His glowing chest in the sunlight and the pure joy that I felt being there with him. He was perfect and I was filled with an emotion that can barely be described. I felt joy, fear, and love all at the same time and as I snapped out of my sudden burst of remembrance Edward was already holding onto me so I wouldn't fall.

"Memory??" He asked calmly.

"Yea…" He looked curious.

"About what??"

"The first time that we were at the Meadow. It was by far my best relived experience yet. I'm not sure what could top that." He smiled and we continued to get dressed. The rest of the family arrived and we said our final goodbyes before loading ourselves into his car.

We drove away from the beautiful big white house to a life that I was not accustomed to. I didn't know what lie ahead for Edward and I…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so that you all know there are only going to be about 5 or 6 more chapters before I complete the story.

And theres a picture of Bella's wedding dress on my profile! Its pretty!! Go check it out!

Luv always

-Elizabeth 3


	23. 5 years later!

**5 years later!**

Edward drove though the large vines and tall grass with me in the passenger seat. It was our 5th anniversary and we'd just got the clearing from Carlisle to come back to Forks. The Cullens weren't planning on staying in Forks much longer but we were now allowed to rejoin the family for good.

Edward and I had been moving around in Alaska the entire time and it was a lot better than I'd imagined it. The snow wasn't cold…well at least not to us and it was like having constant light all the time. Edward and I would lie outside of our small cabin and just stare out into the "night". It was completely perfect and I couldn't think of any better way that I could have spent it.

Hunting became easier with time…we did catch some polar bears and to my ultimate dismay… Wolves… But I was incredibly happy to get to see everyone again.

We drove up to the old white house that looked exactly the same and Alice was already on the porch waiting for us. I jumped out of the car before Edward could even stop it and I was already hugging her. We danced around a little still hugging, still embraced.

The rest of the family came out to see what all of the commotion was about and everyone filed out one by one as we received multiply hugs from everyone in the household.

We all walked in while chatting and continue to laugh. Edward and I told of our adventures over the last few years and everyone listened intently as if Alice hadn't already filled them in on everything. For that moment we were all happy. I mean really happy. We were all sitting and laughing and enjoying each others company and everything was just perfect. We must have sat there talking all night but I realized that I hadn't been hunting since we'd left Denali. I quickly finished my side of the conversation and whispered to Edward that I was going hunting and I'd be back later. He offered to come with me but I knew that he'd rather catch up with his brothers so I politely declined.

I wandered outside of the house and into the forest behind it. I couldn't smell any desirable blood so I traveled out farther- Letting the animal take control- into the darker, deeper reaches of the forest. I caught the scent of a deer, I recognized it almost instantly. I started to run for it and the smell was so strong that I could almost taste it. However just before I caught sight of it I smelt a bear.

Deer's were considered desirable but I had learned to love the take down as much as Edward and let's face it deer never put up a good fight. I changed my pattern of motion to take after the larger kill and as I tracked it out and caught up to it I sunk my teeth into its neck with very little struggle but as I sucked the last of the bittersweet liquid from its throat I saw two cubs. One dark brown and the other a more mahogany color. The slow running all made sense now… She was just trying to protect her babies and I killed her for it.

I'd never felt like such a monster before now but as I stood there watching the baby bears scratch at my ankles with much dismay, I was stuck on what to do next. I bent down to touch the lighter colored one and it tried to bite me but I scooped it up into my arms and I walked with it around and around in the trees, desperately trying to find its cave or its den. After several hours of searching I finally heard a growl and realized that the father was still in the old hollowed out cave under some fallen trees. I placed the lighter one in with him and the other cub came up close at our heels. The father protested and lunged for me but I resisted my first reaction to kill and I ducked out of his way and took off towards where I thought home was.

I ran for a mile or two before deciding to stop and look closely at my surroundings. I realized that I didn't know where I was. I was standing in complete darkness surrounded by trees but I could hear running water. I ran to the sound and when I got there I found that it was a stream. I looked closer at it and realized that it was a stream that was not on my land. I had entered Wolf territory.

My entire body froze and my head spun. I ran quickly to where I knew the line must be and I recrossed it as all the muscles in my body tensed and I stopped breathing.

I could see the light of day now and the sun directed me to where I was supposed to go but when I got back to the house all was quiet. I couldn't hear any movement in the house what so ever.

I climbed the stairs at the entrance and heard dry sobbing. I ran inside quickly to find Esme at the old oak kitchen table that was just for show and family meeting.

"Esme what's wrong?" I hurried over to comfort her.

"They're all gone…" She managed to get that much out without blubbering.

"Who" I asked as if I didn't know and before she could even answer I turned around to yell out towards the stairs. "Edward! Edward!"

"They all went off to fight in the war." Esme looked down in dismay.

"What war, Esme?"

"With the Wolves…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Duuuunnnn. Well there you have it folks, the next chapter is going to only be half my work. One of my greatest friends has a knack for writing and I asked him to write the entire Edward portion of the next chapter. He's really really great and I hope you guys are as Jazzed about the next chapter as I am!


	24. Jake, no

Here it is! I really really love Edward's POV in this chapter! please please review! I'm begging you!

Edward's POV

My family lined up in the woods, with the exception of Bella and Esme. I could hear the dogs snarl and Jacob yelled.

"We were going to let Bella's transformation slide, but now that you're coming onto our land I guess the treaty is off."

"Sure is Scruffy, want to play?" I heard Emmett's voice in my head as he let his thoughts be read-'I'm up for a fight as much as you but don't push him, we don't know what he's capable of.'-I didn't care, all I wanted to see was the filthy mutt beg for his life. I couldn't take it anymore.

I put all my rage into the next five minutes. I ran at him, delivering one body blow after another. A jab, hood, jab, and then an upper cut threw him to the ground. I was dimly aware of my surroundings, and noticed the others square off around me. Emmett took on Jared, Jasper attacked Paul, Alice and Rosalie cornered Embry, and Carlisle prepared to fight Sam.

As the wolves made the charge, I saw that Jacob had a large cut under his right eye. I smiled as I moved in for the kill. 'This might be easier than I thought.'

I was taken aback as Jacob sprang back into battle and made his phase in mere seconds. He tackled me and I was thrown fifteen feet into a tree. The mass of the trunk snapped off, and I popped right back up.

The beast growled as he circled me. He was faster and stronger than I anticipated. 'Well this changes things'

We ran at each other and met in the air. He twisted so that he was on top as we slammed back on the ground. His claws tried to slash their way through my torso, but to no avail.

I wept this paws out of the way and gave three rapid strikes to his chest and two to his head. I could hear the bones crack as he flipped off my body and I knew that I had the advantage now. I quickly examined everyone's thoughts and knew the wolves were fighting a losing battle.

Jacob was ferocious now, growling, but taking his time before attacks. He kept trying to attack me, claw her, a tackle there. But he knew it would be tough now. After all, we outnumbered them.

I wanted to humiliate him for thinking that he could kill us, so I leaped aside every strike and slapped him. He backed off and circled again, trying to figure a way past my defense.

He hit part of the fallen tree with his head to throw my way, I front flipped over and laughed, and then had the breath knocked out of me when he rammed me into another tree! Damn forest!

I grabbed a big branch and clubbed him on the side of his head. He flew to the side, rolling over until he could stand steady.

I had enough of this.

I hurled a branch like a Javelin at his shoulder. It passed half way through and pushed him to another tree, the branch lodged inside both. I walked over to him as he pulled it out, and then morphed back into human form. I paused, wondering if he had a pack member behind him, or if it was really over, I took a chance.

"So this is it" I asked with a sly smirk on my face.

"Never, there will always be more to fight as long as you're here." I nodded so he knew that we were done.

I drew my hand back to finish him off. He still gave effort so I would reward him with a quick death, I noticed his body turning pale from the large loss of blood, and I also noticed everyone turning toward us as I head a voice.

"EDWARD, NO!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I ran faster than I'd ever run in my life. I had to get that meadow and stop whatever was going on in that clearing. I could hear the intense growls of all of the people that I loved and that helped me to proceed to run faster.

The first glimpse that I got of the fight was of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and all the wolves except one.

Where were Edward and Jake? I walked further into the scene and everyone proceeded to stop fighting and followed me with their eyes as I caught sight of the most terrifying scene I'd ever laid my eyes on.

Edward was standing over Jake, His hand firm, ready to end this rivalry for good. Jake, his body nearly completely limp as the blood continued to gush. In all my life I had never seen so much blood. It was everywhere. I cringed as sobs started to rack my body and I started to shake. I didn't think that I could move much less talk but as Edward's hand came up over his head I yelled out.

"EDWARD, NO!!!!" Everyone's eyes were on me now. No one was fighting, no one was even moving. I ran towards Jake, I didn't even spare Edward a glance; I had other more urgent things to think about. I immediately took Jake's head into my lap and I could smell the blood all over him and I had to stop breathing. "Jake! Oh my god, Jake!" He looked up weakly and the sobs started to surface.

"Bella" Edward attempted to address me while sitting down next to me but I simply pushed him away. This wasn't about him. This was about Jake and me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry! I can't tell you how sorry I am. I love so much. I never wanted thing to end like this. Please forgive me, Please Jake! I don't even know what to say! Please say something!" He turned his lips into a small smile at my very Bella-esque form of speaking. "Can't you just heal? Please Jake I can't do this without you. I can't live forever without you." Carlisle decided to step in on that question.

"He's lost too much blood Bella. I'm so sorry." I froze up and started breathing more heavily then I already was. It was kind of like hyperventilation with a twist of nausea.

"Bella" Jake finally spoke. "Can you do just… one…thing… for me?" I looked down at him mesmerized by the pain that I felt in my unbeating heart.

"Yes Jake! Anything! What do you need?"

"Could you just… kiss me… one last time…?" I was surprised that he had to ask. I bent my neck down to kiss his burning lips that were much paler then usual.

The feeling of his burning hot lips on my icy cold ones was like a bolt of electricity and as I finished I looked down at him once more and his eyes were fluttering closed.

"Hey" he noticed. "You're still wearing my ring on your necklace" He smiled.

"Of Course Jake! I could never forget you, or your gift." He only smiled now as if he didn't have the strength to say anything else. "Jake, I love you So much!" I could barely get the words out but then he smirked

"Love you more." Those were the last words that I ever heard Jacob Black say. His head slumped forward slightly off my lap as the smirk was permanently engraved on his perfectly pale face. I whispered to no one in particular.

"Jake, no…"

Well there you have it people! I absolutely love it! avwriter is responsible for the first half of this chapter! He wrote Edwards POV and I think that it's amazing!! It's really great and I will never stop thanking him for it!! Please either review here about what you think or personal message him because to us Comments are like Christmas presents… and who doesn't love Christmas presents?? That's right… NO ONE!! So please review!!


	25. I don't know

I stood up quickly, taking in my surroundings once again. I could smell the blood that was all over my clothes and I turned to Sam quickly, apparently too quickly because my head started spinning and I felt dizzy.

"You can't take him back to Billy like this, Sam." I was shaking still and I rose my hands up to cover my eyes as I sank to the ground. Sam proceeded to stoop down to my level.

"Bella, Billy died almost 3 years ago. The only family that Jake had was the Pack." I gave him a look of utter disbelief.

"Oh My God…" I trailed off into sob wrenching thought. "Billy died and I wasn't there for Jake. I wasn't there when he lost someone really close to him. I didn't stay true to my best friend title, Sam, He was hurting and I didn't help him like he always helped me… I fail… I fail…" Sam put a hand on my shoulder as I sat there on the ground. Edward growled but I ignored it… That was the last thing that he should be worried about. It was his fault after all… Alice spoke up suddenly as I dry sobbed.

"Bella you're bleeding" Edward stooped down next to me immediately and I raised my hand to where he was looking, my eyes. I felt under each of my eyes and sure enough I was crying tears of blood.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Edward demanded an answer and I sat there, shocked. I still found the ability to speak however.

"Edward in five years I've never had a reason to cry but I guess God has decided to be lenient on me today." I rose to my feet and started walking out of the clearing, Edward followed, he touched my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "Get your hands off me." I said it slowly and quietly without even turning around but when he tried to take my wrist I grew defensive. I turned around quickly and Edward didn't even have time to stop walking and proceeded to nearly walk into me. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU CAN'T SAVE ME FROM THIS! THE DAMAGE IS DONE!!!!!" I yelled it in his face and I ran away. I ran into the forest and away from the scene. I ran all the way back the way I'd come, passed the Cullen house and at least 50-60 miles from the Forks City limits. Then I sat, on a broken tree branch… Sure it wasn't broken until I got there but in my frustration I found that breaking though a tree trunk was like breaking a toothpick and I took that opportunity.

There I sat, staring out into the woods with great distain. I was crying my personal tears but I found that the more hours I spent crying the thirstier I got so I feasted off a nearby Deer.

I must have sat there in the forest for over 4 hours but finally I heard someone coming up behind me. I was preparing myself to yell at Edward again but as I turned around it was Alice who stood behind me.

"Bella?" She asked nervously like I would lash out at her too. She hadn't killed anyone today. I had no reason to be lash out at her.

"Alice." I said it under my breath half relieved, half disappointed.

"He's really sorry Bella, he won't come out of his room, he really really misses you and he wants to you to come home." I sighed.

"Where is home Alice? Is it where you came from, is it the place where you completely trust everyone? Because neither of those places are your house." Alice became agitated.

"Bella, home is where you have people who love you and you love them back. Edward is your Husband, he'll always be home to you and you'll always be home to him no matter where you go."

"I'm pretty sure that you only have to forgive her husband if the thing that they did wrong can be fixed in marriage counseling, I'm not sure killing your best friend counts…"

"Bella you're being ridiculous! He loves you and you love him! He made a mistake! And I think you yelling at him and then taking off for 4 hours pretty much taught him a lesson."

"I don't know when I'll be home, Alice, I don't know if I'm coming home…" She sighed once more.


	26. I reached my destination

Sorry… This one is kind of short but I'm trying to use my storyline sparingly so that you guys aren't bored by the end of the story. There will be only two or three Chapters left… I know I keep changing the numbers but I won't make any more than 5 more at the absolute most. I have been contemplating a sequel but please don't get your hopes up because I haven't figured out if I have enough new things to make an entire new story with the information that I've already given you. So bare with me enjoy and I hope that you guys will comment because I love comments and you all know that you love me so please tell me what you think… good or bad…

Elizabeth.

I turned back to stare into the forest and I didn't even have to look at Alice to notice the deep hurt in her eyes. I had never meant to hurt Alice but now that I thought about it I guess I was hurting everyone that I loved. I refused to give in though. I had to make my journey back to Edward by going as far away as I could force myself to go. I was going back to the last time I was happy and that wasn't in Forks.

Alice left without another word and I knew that Edward was intercepting our conversation as I got up. I took off even farther away from Forks in the opposite direction of Alice. It took me almost two hours to get out of Washington and I finally stopped just to rest my reeling thoughts. I positioned myself up against a large rock and stared out into the sky. Dawn was breaking and that just reminded me of how long I had actually been gone.

I looked down at myself in disgust as I saw all of the dried blood that now permanently resided all over my clothes. I touched one of the larger spots and I remembered…

The splitting headache came back as I entered another memory but this one hurt a lot worse then all the other ones. I gripped my temples between my palms, I knew what this one was going to be about and I wouldn't let this memory pass.

'We were in the clearing earlier today, I could see the blood and the grass but as I looked up I didn't see Jake, I saw myself. I was confused for a moment before I saw the Bella above me whisper "I love you Jake!" then to my great surprise passing through my own lips "Love you more." I felt a thought in Jake's head it was about me and his last thoughts were of regret. Regret for not marrying me, regrets of not being with me and regrets of not coming to my wedding.' I was shot out of the memory as I found myself on the forest floor in the fetal position. I was taking long unnecessary breaths as I whispered to myself.

"I can change roles… I can change perspectives." I immediately looked at myself trying to find anything that would strike a memory, it only took mere seconds before I looked down at my fourth finger on my left hand and I touched the heart shaped diamond that was attached to my engagement ring. I felt another memory coming on and I welcomed it freely.

'There was the alter, the priest and the entire family but I was still Bella, I was still looking at Edward and his crooked smile' I came out of the memory a little disappointed but as I looked at myself again I realized that I was wearing Alice's shoes that she'd let me borrow and I rubbed the side of them and closed my eyes as I let the memory be relived.

' We were in the store, Alice and I and I was in Alice's head-just like I'd hoped- She was holding the shoes and The Bella I was looking at was rolling her eyes. I could feel the discouragement that Alice felt when I did that and she silently wished that I was more supportive of things that she liked to do.' I was back in the Fetal position when I came to again.

I sat up again and to my dismay I couldn't find anything on me that belonged to Edward, not a single article of clothing, not a single object that I kept on my person was Edward's, apparently in the grand scheme of things the wedding ring was mind, not Edward's, or at least that's what it seemed like.

I got to my feet and continued my journey nearly an hour and a half after stopping, I ran for almost 5 hours before I reached my destination… Alaska.


	27. I'd pray it was

Well here it is and some parts of it totally make me cry! Its a long one, which I'm happy about and we are getting dangerously close to the end and that kinda makes me sad... but anyways enjoy this one because I'm kinda proud of it. :)

3 Elizabeth

Alaska was as beautiful as I remembered it. The snow on the ground crunched beneath my feet as the distant-not so hot-sun stood still high in the sky. I walked slowly now, no longer running. I didn't have to run anymore because I knew that no matter how fast I went everything would still be the same, I wasn't running away from anything now, if anything I was running to something.

I strolled up the road about a half a mile before I saw the turn-off to the first house that Edward and I lived together in as a married couple. I knew that no one was living there; we hadn't even taken our furniture with us we'd just abandoned it and moved on. I found the spare key on top of the door jam and I let myself in. Everything was exactly how we'd left it; even the book that Edward had been reading was still lying on the couch. I climbed the stairs almost excitedly now and I entered the room that Edward and I had claimed as our own and the second the mahogany door opened I could even smell Edward. I sat on the bed on his side and I buried my face into his nice soft pillow as I took in my surroundings. I lay there, by myself, on my husband's side of the bed and for a moment I wasn't Bella, the girl in the bloodstained clothing, I was Bella, The girl that couldn't be more in love if she tried.

It was as if there had been no war, and there was nothing wrong between Edward and I. It was as if I wasn't angry and Jake wasn't dead. For one split second I felt normal again. I felt as if it didn't matter if I went back to Forks… or stayed here forever because as soon as I rolled over Edward would be there, staring back at me. I exhaled his name in sadness. The only thing is that when I actually did look over my shoulder… I was all alone.

Edward's POV

I sat alone, in my room with all of the lights off. Sure it was pretty emo of me but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything other than having Bella back in my arms. I realized though that that's not was I deserved, I deserved to die in Jacob's place. I deserved to never see Bella again and never curse anyone else's life with my rule of terror. All I had ever done was in order to get to the point in my existence that I had reached at 5:30 in the morning. That was when Bella had left the house before hunting and that was when I looked at her as she exited and she glided with a glowing ray of happiness trailing behind her.

I wanted her to be happy and that's why we'd gotten married and that's why we'd moved to Alaska and that's why I'd changed her. Disregarding the fact that I also loved her more than I'd ever loved anyone her happiness was always first priority and I'd given her that until today. I heard Alice in the hall and she didn't have to say a word before I read her mind.

'Edward, Can I come in?' She was holding something back, something that she was trying not to think about, probably for my benefit.

"No, Alice please go away." I said it aloud but her rebuttal was in her head.

'I know where she is' I flew to the door and let her in.

"What are you talking about?" she let me read her mind again. I saw an image of Bella, sitting on a white bed and then laying down on the pillow. At first I thought that it was a hotel room somewhere but then I noticed the oak furniture and I realized that she was in Alaska, on our bed, on my side. As I stared at the picture for a moment longer I heard her whisper.

"Edward."

I took off immediately without another word or another thought.

Bella's POV

After a sufficient amount of time had passed I got off of the bed and traveled into the connecting bathroom. I tried not to look in the mirror because I could only imagine how bad I looked right now but I couldn't resist. I took one glance at the mirror and immediately looked away. My hair was wind-blown, my clothes were blood stained not to mention ripped from running into bushes when I wasn't paying attention and all of the make-up that I had previously had on my face was now smeared all the way down my neck with tears.

I turned on the shower and I stepped out of my blood stained clothes and stepped into the Burning hot water. Of course it didn't burn me but I could tell that it would be too hot for more humans. I let all of the regret and all of the hatred and all of Jake's blood run down the drain, never to curse me again. I ran the water until it was cold and when I finally stepped out I heard something downstairs. I used my vampire speed to find some fresh clothes that I'd left behind and once I was completely changed I stepped onto the landing leading to the stairs.

I didn't suspect a robber, this house had been empty for about a week now and nothing had been moved previously. It might be Alice, or Emmett or it could have been our realtor but I doubted that he'd show up at this time in the evening. I leaned over the banister slightly and that's when I caught a glimpse of bronze hair and piercing gold eyes looking up at me. I froze.

We just stared at each other for a moment before he started moving towards the stairs slowly. He got all the way to the top before I even removed my gaze from him. I had been so mean to him and I was so mad but as I stared at him all I wanted was to throw my arms around him and forget anything even happened.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as if I didn't already know, but I wanted him to say it.

"I came here to apologize about everything and I came here to make sure that you still loved me." I didn't even breathe as he said it and I meant to look away then but I just couldn't.

"That's just it Edward, I'm always going to love you. I can be angry enough at you to run away to Alaska but I can't hate you. I've tried but I can't get you out of my head or out of my heart."

"They say that if you can't get someone out of your head then maybe they are supposed to be there. I can't get you out of my head either." He took a step towards me but I backed away and put up my hand to stop him.

"Now is hardly the time to try to dazzle me. Loving you is not the same things as forgiving you." He sighed and took a step back.

"Ok, then what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" I shook my head.

"As of now I can't think of anything that you could do or say that would make this ok… Edward… You killed my best friend! That's like killing a piece of me and I don't think that that's a place you can fill."

"I don't need _that_ part, I just want _a_ part. I'm not asking you to forget him, I'm not even asking you to forget what happened but I want you to know that I regret what I did and the monster in me took over, I'm not trying to make excuses but I'm trying to make you see that my acts weren't meant to hurt you. I should have acted differently and I would take it back if I could." I smirked.

"I don't know when I'm going to be able to trust you again. This is Big Edward, Really Big!" He tried to take a step forward to comfort me but I stopped him again.

"I know Bella! And I'm So Sorry! Now do you forgive me or am I wasting my time?"

"I can't forgive you until I hear that apology a couple hundred more times." I mumbled it softly but I knew that he had heard it. That's when I proceeded to take a step towards him and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. He tried to kiss me but I politely gave him my cheek and he kissed it softly and lovingly. I smiled a little and he led the way outside, locking the door behind us. He took my hand and we ran, all the way back to Forks, back to The Cullens, back to the Pack and back to my memories.

I couldn't decide if I really forgave Edward or not. I couldn't decide whether or not killing Jake was a forgivable offense but for now I'd pray that it was.


	28. I'm sorry and Epilouge

Well this is it guys... The last chapter...

I really just want to thank all of you who reviewed and all of you who have stuck with me all the way till the end of this story. It really means a lot to me and I really hope you enjoyed it. I know that I really enjoyed writing it for all of you!

-Elizabeth.

I stepped onto the Cullen's porch and it was like home again. I hugged the entire family before going upstairs to stare out the window. Sure it felt good to be back but I just wasn't used to everyone acting so strange. They knew that I was upset so they were all trying to shield me from anything that I might take the wrong way. I wanted to just forget that it ever happened but I really doubted that I could do that. I stayed upstairs until it was dark and then I finally made my way down to the living room, I figured that Emmett and Rosalie would be otherwise occupied and Carlisle would be working, I just wanted to catch up with the Cullens in moderation.

However when I got downstairs the house was completely deserted. All of the Cars were still in the Garage and I couldn't hear any movement but there was an envelope on the coffee table in the living room with my name on it. I picked it up and it was heavy, like there was more to it then just a card.

I opened it up to find 7 sheets of paper and in Edward's beautiful script it said "_I'm Sorry_" over 300 times. I smiled at his gesture and on the back of the 7th page it said "_Please Forgive Me_." This was exactly what I needed. If he was willing to write I'm sorry three hundred times then that meant that he was really sorry. I knew that he was listening for my response so I called out to him.

"Edward, come here." I said it quietly but sure enough he was there in a flash. He tried to apologize again but instead I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Epilogue:

35 years later

It was odd to step into Forks again, still young and forever 18. I had heard that Charlie died at the age of 78; he was alone when he died and I would regret not being there for him every day of my existence but it was impossible to change the past. I also heard that Angela and Ben got married; they had one daughter and are still happily married.

I had to do some real research to find out what happened to the wolves that used to be my friends.

I discovered that Sam and Emily had two children; their son was named Jacob…

The rest of the wolves had gotten married and had multiple children; however the werewolf curse had ended with Sam's pack.

I stepped out into the street across from the only cemetery within 50 miles. I crossed through the grass and the flowers that grew all over the ground and made it over to the Grave marker that read: Jacob Black 1990-2011 Beloved Friend and Brother. I knelt down in front of it and smiled.

"Hi Jake, I'm sorry I haven't been here lately. Actually I'm sorry that I haven't been here at all. I was just scared of putting myself back into this world. But I'm not scared anymore. I've been really good lately, I live up in New Hampshire now and I've been to College about 5 times. I have a good life but I'm sorry that you can't be here to share it with me. I really miss you Jake… I relive our memories all the time. But it only makes me miss you more and more. I'm sorry that it had to be this way. I would change it if I could. I just miss hanging out with you and I miss talking to you and even though that was over 30 years ago it still feels like yesterday." My unique tears were filling my eyes but I wiped them away before they could fall.

"You were a good friend and you were an amazing person and you didn't deserve what happened to you. I know that it's my fault and I take responsibility for that but I need you to forgive me. I did a lot of bad things to you and I made your life hell but I loved you. I probably don't deserve to be forgiven but I thought I'd ask you anyways."

"You ready to go Bella?" Edward's voice was immediately 10 feet behind me and I sighed.

"Just give me a minute more ok?"

"Sure" I turned back to Jake's grave.

"I brought you this." I reached into the pocket inside my coat and pulled out a single red rose. I placed it on top of the stone and leaned back into a squat again. "I have to go now, but I promise not to be a stranger… I promise I'll be back one day." I kissed my first two fingers and touched it to the marker. I stood up, preparing to leave but then I turned back and took something else out of my jacket pocket and held it in my hand. It was a picture of Jake and me when we were happy and I turned it over and it read in my hand writing. 'I still love you.' I let it go as it floated down on top of the grass. I turned to meet Edward and he took my hand. We walked out of the cemetery but before the gate closed I turned around to take one more look at the best friend I ever had while holding the hand of my husband who I'd chosen forever...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure whats next for me on Fanfiction. I think that I'm going to start putting some real effort into my gilmore girl story "Fate" and I'll just see where I go from there!


End file.
